crépuscule
by Cakue-chan
Summary: —mereka hanya bermain senja. [kookv]


**"C** **répuscule** **"**

 **Disclaimer :** _as always,_ tokoh bukan milik saya.

 **Warning :** well, ya, ini kookv 8") /ngeng.

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cinq._**

.

" _Apa definisi senja bagimu, Taehyung?"_

Nyatanya, Taehyung tak lagi menghitung.

Di antara kelima jarinya yang menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu penantian, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Itu adalah pertanyaan Jungkook yang kesekian kali, baginya. Pertanyaan sama yang terlontar, yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri tak mengerti kepuasan atas jawabannya, yang kerap kali Jungkook lontarkan pada detik-detik senja yang membayang.

" _Bebas_ , mungkin?"

Jungkook meliriknya. "Kenapa?"

" _Well_..." Taehyung mendongak, "... kenapa, ya?"

"Aku menunggu."

Cibiran kecil terdengar. "Dasar Tuan Jeon yang sukanya memaksa, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _eoh_?"

"Aku punya jawabanku sendiri."

"Oh?" Satu alis diangkat heran; _lebih ke arah antusias._ Bibirnya tertarik usil. "Dan itu adalah?"

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau, apa lagi."

Senyum Taehyung memudar.

* * *

 ** _Quarte._**

.

" _Apa definisi senja bagimu, Taehyung?_ "

Sebelumnya pertanyaan itu diucapkan ketika Jungkook menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin di lapangan basket taman kota. Awalnya seorang diri, Taehyung tiba beberapa menit kemudian, walau akhirnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu lebih memilih diam dan menjadi suporter dadakan.

 _Kau ini apa-apaan sih,_ protes Jungkook geli, _untuk apa aku bermain kalau tidak ada lawan?_

Taehyung tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Katanya, kalau ia memang tidak ingin jangan dipaksa. Dan Jungkook memahaminya. Yang detik kemudian kembali melanjutkan _dribble_ kecil, berlari dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, dan diakhiri dengan _dunk_ yang tinggi.

Jungkook bertanya di sela-sela permainannya. Tanpa aturan, tanpa waktu, dan tanpa beban bahwa Taehyung tidak memburunya karena waktu. Taehyung sempat berdecak sebal, _kau sudah pernah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Jeon,_ sunggutnya. Meski ia jelas tahu kalau Jungkook hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Senja adalah pertemuan. Terang dan gelap, anggap saja itu pertemuan."

Jungkook terbatuk kecil. "Serius? Kenapa melankolis sekali?"

"Sialan." Kepalan tangannya meninju bahu Jungkook, jenaka dan usil. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu bertanya."

Kelakar kecilnya berhasil menarik cengiran di wajah Jungkook, seolah pemuda tinggi itu tidak keberatan. Ia suka cara Taehyung mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya. Ia suka bagaimana Taehyung membuatnya begitu menjadi diri sendiri. Ia suka dan Jungkook tak keberatan akan hal itu. _Sama sekali tidak._

Dan ia suka senja yang dihabiskan bersama Kim Taehyung dengan cara klise seperti ini.

* * *

 ** _Trois._**

 _._

" _Apa definisi senja bagimu, Taehyung?"_

Kali ketiga Jungkook bertanya, ia tahu bahwa pertemuannya bersama Kim Taehyung telah lewat tiga minggu lamanya semenjak mereka berjumpa pertama kali. Perpustakaan sepi dan cerkas mata Taehyung seakan menyimpan berjuta-juta cerita di baliknya. Pemuda itu muncul secara tiba-tiba, tanpa Jungkook minta dan di luar dugaan.

Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jungkook berharap. _Berharap akan kedatangan seorang Kim Taehyung._

Saat itu, Jungkook melihat senja; di luar jendela, di sela-sela gorden tipis perpustakaan, di mata Taehyung dan euforia-euforia kecil yang ia rasakan. Senjanya cantik, seperti Taehyung.

"Mungkin artinya kisah?"

"Maaf?"

Kekehan halus. "Kau membaca buku tentang senja, Jungkook. Jadi, aku pikir, senja itu kisah?"

Jungkook menutup halaman terakhir. "Apa itu seperti novel romansa atau semacamnya?"

"Apa saja, terserah kau mau mengambil yang mana," dengus Taehyung, satu tangan dikibaskan asal. "Kau juga bertanya karena di luar sana senja, bukan?"

"Mungkin," Jungkook mengedik. "Bisa juga karena kau datang hanya di saat senja, Kim."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali,"

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu, bodoh."

Senjanya cantik, seperti kukuk jam perpustakaan dan debu-debu di setiap lembaran buku dalam rak tertentu.

Dan Jungkook mulai bertanya-tanya, senja seperti apa yang Kim Taehyung lihat dalam dirinya?

* * *

 ** _Deux._**

.

" _Apa definisi senja bagimu, Taehyung_?"

Yang kedua terjadi ketika hujan menghambat pergerakan mereka, menanti di bawah atap halte bus, bertukar hangat lewat percakapan tak tentu saat senja akhirnya mampir. Tentang Taehyung bersikukuh kalau dia akan menembus rasa dinginnya dan berlari sebebas mungkin. Biarkan saja sepatunya basah, dia suka air-air itu menyebar ke mana-mana. Biar saja bajunya tak lagi kering, hujan adalah salah satu khas yang membangunkannya dari tidur. Biar saja petrikornya menguar, Taehyung menyukainya setelah aroma roti panggang diletakkan pada urutan pertama dari daftar hal-hal yang disukai oleh Kim Tehyung.

Namun, Jungkook juga bersikukuh. Ia beragumen kalau ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin membopongmu sampai rumah, Kim Taehyung. Kita ini orang asing, titik.

"Lalu kenapa orang asing tiba-tiba bertanya tentang definisi senja? Dasar aneh."

"Itu hanya terlintas di kepalaku, oke? Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak perlu."

"Cih," decak Taehyung, "kalau begitu aku tidak akan jawab."

Untuk itu, Jungkook menyimpulkan, senja di antara keduanya adalah kosong.

* * *

 ** _Un._**

 _._

 _"Apa definisi senja bagimu, Taehyung?"_

Namanya Kim Taehyung dan ia menyukai ilalang tinggi. Jungkook melihatnya pertama kali saat musim semi nyaris berakhir.

Taehyung, yang berdiri di antara petak-petak tanah dan ratusan ilalang yang menyebar, yang tak ubahnya seorang bocah tersesat dan dengan mudah melengkungkan senyum ketika bermain bersama senja. Bersama angin. Bersama ilalang-ilalang rapuh meski tungkainya kokoh. Dan Jeon Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Itu hidupku, apa lagi." Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Aku hidup karena senja, Jeon Jungkook."

Namanya Kim Taehyung, bermain di antara senja, dan ia sudah mati.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :** anggap saja saya lagi bikin buku diari/bukaan. Dan iya, Taehyung itu hantu di sini 8") Makasih udah baca yaaa~ XDD


End file.
